The Most Important Mission
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: This is the squeal to "Story challenge ChrisxLeon". Chris and Leon run into each other on a mission and have to work together to make it out alive, they may just end up falling for eachother in the process.


Resident Evil (c) Capcom

Razz belongs to me.

Pairing: ChrisxLeon

This is the squeal to "Story challenge ChrisxLeon". I wrote this for the people asking for a squeal so here it is, thank you so much everyone for your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this story, let me know what you think and if y'all like it then I will add more chapters ^_^.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was close to midnight, the moon high in the sky. It shinning brightly through the clouds and lighting the way as the three males made their way to the hotel. Leon remained silent as they walked, the only sound was their footsteps as they moved between buildings. The agent was going over what had happened between him and Chris a few minutes ago, he could almost still feel the warmth of Chris's body against his own. The amazing feeling of Chris kissing him, though he had to remind himself that the kiss meant nothing. Chris only did it so those men that had been chasing him would leave. Leon glanced up at the sky for a moment, his gaze on the moon before looking back in front of him as his partner Razz turned to look at him.

"You alright?" The tall male asked, dark blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." Leon whispered back, forcing a smile which he knew Razz didn't buy for a second. He looked up at the sky again, he couldn't help but notice the worst things to ever happen to him were always at night. The horrible night in Raccoon City that changed his life forever. His mission in Spain that got more difficult and dangerous the moment the sun was down. He could name more times but thinking about this was giving him a headache. 'Need to think about something else..' Leon thought, carefully stepping over a trash can that was lying on its side in the ally they were walking through. 'Chris is a really good kisser I wonder who he learned that from.' Right away the agent cringed and lightly smacked his forehead, of all the things to think he had to think that.

"Alright, we're here." Chris said suddenly and the small blond had to step to the side to avoid bumping into him. Chris opened the gate that would take them through the pool area and into the motel. Once inside they went to the end of the hall and to the last room, Chris taking a moment to find his key before letting them in.

"Oh thank god, I can finely put my stuff down." Razz exclaimed and tossed his backpack onto a small coffee table, setting down his sniper case before letting himself fall into a chair in the corner. Leon slipped off his coat and set it near the wall, about to take a seat on the floor when Chris lightly pushed him in the diction of the bed.

"What-"

"You don't need to sit on the floor." Chris said and pushed the agent till the blond was forced to sit on the bed. He then looked over at Razz and when he heard the male muttering in Russian. "Are you from here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh no, I speak a lot of different things. I'm a Canadian but have lived in a lot of places, army brat. Father is a general and we have moved to base to base since, well forever!" Razz explained and folded his arms behind his head, grinning at him. "Sniper and well trained with any firearm, though don't hand me a knife. I'm horrible with them, at lest I got the knife expert over there to help me out." He added and looked over at Leon.

"I am glad I have a partner who can translate for me, I felt like an idiot in Spain." Leon said and then leaned down to grab Razz's bag, taking out what he would need for the mission and putting on his own black tactical vest, clipping his knife onto the front. He slipped on two elbow pads and his classic gloves, he always kept a pair on him at all times out of habit.

"Are you left handed?" Chris asked, looking at the knife then walking over to the closet to get out what he needed.

"Nope, Leon is…jeez I forget the word for it but he can use both his hands, it's odd to watch him draw or write perfectly with ether hand." Razz replied before Leon had the chance and got up, taking off his trench coat then getting his gun ready.

"Wow Leon that's pretty cool." Chris said, smiling at the blond.

"It's.. really nothing special." Leon muttered, noticing that Chris was even more handsome when he smiled. Clearing his throat he looked off to the side, feeling heat had rushed up into his cheeks. "So uh.. its nice to be in Russia, I wish I could sight see." He commented. Chris raised an eye brow at him then chuckled, shaking his head as he picked up a file and handed it to the younger male.

"Alright, so the place we are going to head to is an old military base. There have been a few sightings of B. out there. We should head out now, it would be nice to get up there before it rains." Chris explained and walked to the door, waiting for the two agents's to finish getting their things together then the small group left.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leon had been worrying that this mission would be stressful and he was right, he sometimes really hated being right. There was a large wall around the base, made of cement and topped with electric wire. A large iron door was the only way in that could be seen. As they had been standing there trying to think of what to do next they heard the sound of howling and the rush of movement in the woods around them. Chris and Leon both tensed, they had heard that sound a enough times to know what it meant. "Great.. I hate infected dogs.." Chris said and the three turned to see dozens of pairs of red eyes around them.

"Go!" Leon yelled and the three quickly turned and bolted along side the wall, the dogs giving chase and close behind them. The blond looked ahead to see a few of the hounds in front of them, quickly pulling his handgun from his side he fired a few rounds into the canines before they could try and stop them. They soon reached the end of the wall and had to stop seeing a cliff side, Razz jumped onto a covered well, boards laying over it.

"I'm going to call Hunnigan and figure out another way in there, cover me!" Razz yelled as he pulled out his phone, quickly entering her number. Leon and Chris stood in front of the well and fired at the dogs, trying hard not to let them get close. One of the canines managed to get past Chris and jumped onto Leon, knocking the agent to the ground.

"Leon!" Chris quickly ran over and kicked the hound off him, it yelping and rolling back onto its feet, growling at the two as Chris pulled the younger male back up. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, looking him over for any injuries.

"Yeah I-"

"Got it! Alright there are hidden entrances everywhere we just have to find them!" Razz yelled from behind them, looking down at the map on his phone. Leon and Chris spun around when they heard the sniper suddenly shout and saw one of the dogs had come up behind the agent and jumped on him. Leon right away fired at let out a relived breath when he shot the dog right between the eyes, it falling dead on top of Razz. "Ah! Gross!" Razz complained, pushing the animal off him. There was a loud crack and the boards snapped, Razz falling into the well.

"RAZZ!" Leon rushed to the edge and looked down, Chris still firing at the pack to keep them away.

"Shit this w-waters cold!" Razz's voice echoed up, the sniper swimming to the side of the well. Dark blue eyes widening at seeing a staircase and a door at the top of it, smirking when he realized that was his way out. "I think I found a way in! You guys get out of there and find the entrance to the tunnels!" He yelled up, smiling when he saw Leon looking down from the top of well. "Go!" He ordered. Leon bit his lip then hesitantly stepped back, looking at Chris who nodded. The two then turned and ran, searching for anything that could lead to the tunnels Razz was talking about.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gripping the back of Leon's tactical vest Chris pulled him back onto his feet, both male's panting as they turned to look at the fence they had just climbed over. "Are you alright?" Chris asked, letting go of the blond and looking behind them at the dogs growling from the other side of the fence.

"Yeah.." Leon replied breathlessly.

"Good.." Chris glanced at the blond beside him, Leon's bangs in his blight blue eyes and a worried look easily being seen on his features. "Hey Razz will be ok, the guy seems pretty tough." He said after a moment.

"He is, I just always worry." Leon muttered, taking this moment to reload his handgun. Chris looked at the growling beasts and scowled, kicking the fence in annoyance as he watched them pace trying to find a way through. The area they were in had fence that surrounded a small cabin, they needed to find shelter out of the pouring down rain and find a place to rest. "Lets get inside.." The agent said, shaking his head to get his soaked bangs out of his eyes. Chris smiled despite how grim things were looking and glanced at the young agent again as they started walking. He finely got the chance to really get to know Leon, since every time they had seen each other before they barely had a minute to talk, they always had some place to be.

"This is a bit random but what do you do as a hobby?" Chris asked suddenly, watching the small blond climb over a fallen tree. Leon paused half way over and turned to glance at him, setting a hand on the cool bark to keep himself balanced.

"Hobby?"

"Yeah."

"I'd say training but then I would sound boring, does watching movies count?" Leon asked and then jumped off on the other side, moving away from it to give Chris room. Chris just smirked and took a running leap, making it over the tree and grinning at Leon after he landed.

"What kind of movies? What's your favorite?" Chris asked, not able to stop himself from asking. He just hoped he wouldn't weird out the other male, he had known him for so long and was tired of not knowing really anything about the man that had saved his sister back in Raccoon City.

"I like all kinds of movies.. as for my favorite.." Leon trailed off for a moment and couldn't stop himself from blushing slightly, something that Chris noticed and made the older male stop in his tracks for a second. "It's uh.. an old fashion cop movie, it's stupid." Leon said, shrugging his shoulders and looking off to the side, his eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. The blond then turned and started walking again, staying alert and flipped on his flashlight.

"Oh that's cool, what's your favorite color?" Chris asked, not able to stop thinking of the expression he had just seen the younger male make. It was cute, he paused at that thought and frowned slightly. 'There I go again, thinking things at really wrong times.' He thought, running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

"Chris?" The tall male jumped and nearly walked into Leon, having to side step to avoid him. "You alright? I answered you and you didn't say anything. Heh are you just going to keep asking me random questions?" Leon asked and smirked slightly, turning again to walk ahead.

"Yep, what was your answer?"

"Blue."

"Mines green."

"Yeah I could kind of tell, you do always wear a lot of it." Leon said playfully, though all playfulness left the agent as he carefully stepped up to the cabin.

O0o0oo0o0o0o

Ok so that was the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I did my best to catch any typos but I'm not perfect and some I might have missed..just ignore em!

Oh if anyone ever wants to write a Resident Evil roleplay with me let me know! Happy soon to be HALLOWEEN! This story is set after Leon gets back from Spain and before Chris goes to Africa. In case any of you were wondering.


End file.
